Time to be Serious
by TCBIN1973
Summary: Serena is trying to act her age not her shoe size can't she do it ? Be nice first fan fiction no flames positive critics


Time to Get Serious

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sailor Moon or the anime.

 _Cry baby, klutz, pig, lazy I've heard it all before time after time and it cuts deeper into me every time I hear it. In my old life as the moon princess I was proper, poised, agile, and was never insulted by anyone or anything. Maybe it's the fact I as reborn it this life here on earth or maybe I'm a later bloomer then most. I'm making a promise here and now I'm going to finally live up to the legend I was so long ago and prove to everyone I'm worthy of my title and be the moon princess again._

"Serena ! Wake up you are going to be late for school if you don't leave in the next 15 minutes !" shouted Irene Tsukino upstairs. To her shock her daughter was calmly coming down the stairs and said,

"Mom I'm already up and if I leave now I can make it with time to spare,." Irene was shocked the only time Serena was up before she woke her up was when she was a little kid and was excited about going to school.

"Here is your lunch," still kind of shocked " Are you meeting up with the girls after school today or seeing Darien since he is back from his internship in America ?"

She asked.

"I'm meeting the girls today. Darien wasn't going to be back in town until really early this morning so he is going to be very tired. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow after he gets settled." Serena said to her mom without a trace of whinnying that she would have to be patience for once.

" Okay, have a great day and call if anything changes with your plans." said Irene.

Serena for once wasn't running full speed to get to school with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. She walked for about 10 minutes and made it to school with time to get a bagel from the bakery across the street from school. Eating slowly she made it to homeroom before the first bell.

"Serena, you on time or really early for you today is everything okay ?" asked Molly as she entered the classroom.

" I'm fine, I got up early today and was able to take my time today and not run for once." said Serena with a grin.

"Got your homework done?" asked Molly with a smirk, Serena was acting really weird today.

"Yes, and all the reading for today too. Amy helped me with my math homework until I understood it." said Serena. Molly blanched with surprise

"REALLY ?!" Molly said in shock. "Wow you are really trying to do better huh?"

"Sure and Its helping, I haven't flunked a test in a week and I even got my allowance upped by my dad last night to." said Serena. " I want to make my family and Darien happy for once and start acting my age."

At that moment Ms. H walked in and said, " Okay I have your mid-term grades posted, you can see them at lunch. Let's get started."

 _At Lunch_

The whole class was crowding by the bulletin board, so it took Serena a few minutes after she ate her lunch to see her grades.

 _Serena Tsukino_

 _Math-B_

 _Language Arts-B+_

 _P.E-B-_

 _Science-B_

 _Home Eco-B+_

 _Art-B_

 _Social Studies- A-_

"Wow! Serena you passed everything," said Molly with surprise.

" I told you I was doing better and really, really trying to do better and not be a meat ball head with spaghetti brains for once," said Serena with a hint of pride.

' _Just wait til I show the girls and Darien my grades they are going to flip out.'_ thought Serena.

Later that day on the way to the arcade to meet up with the girls, Serena heard her name being called behind her.

"Hey, Serena wait up,"

Darien was running to catch up with her. In his normal black mock neck turtle neck and trousers, his only change was the brown leather jacket with sheepskin collar that he picked up in America after an accident with his old green jacket. In Serena's opinion the brown jacket suited him better, but she missed the green one for the memories.

"Hey ! You said you would be back early this morning and I would see you tomorrow, not that I'm complaining," Serena said dropping her bag and when he got closer to her wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggling close to him.

"I got an earlier flight back and I wanted to see you and find out what you have been you to since I left." Darien said leaning down and kissing her hair holding her close.

Darien had been gone for 3 months in Boston at BCU for his internship and thesis research. It had been tough but with Skype, email, and the phone calls they had made the separation somewhat bearable.

After 3 months though they really wanted to be together before Serena and the girls took high school exams. They weren't until the end of the year, which was in 5 months so Serena and Darien wanted to enjoy the downtime and relax.

"I got my mid term grades today look," said Serena handing Darien a copy of her results.

Looking down for a minute he smiled and hoisted her up by the waist and said,

" Serena you did it, I told you that if you really tried you could do great in school and here's the proof."

Laughing and smiling down at him she said, " All I want is you to be proud of my and not think I'm stupid and lazy."

Darien frowned for a second and said, " I'm always proud of you. Grades are fine, but you are perfect just the way you are and I never want you to change. I love you just the way you are, we all have flaws it just make life more interesting."

"I love you too, and I'm glad your home now." said Serena as he put her down. "Let's go, I'm meeting up with the girls and I know they will flip when the see you and my grades."

"Okay," said Darien.

Holding hands they grabbed Serena's school bag and continued to the arcade to meet up with the rest of the gang.


End file.
